The present invention relates to a box for holding or supporting photographs in a generally upright position. More particularly, this invention relates to a photograph supporting box which permits an easy arrangement of photographs and enables to easily search and take them out when necessary.
One known photograph box, as shown in FIG. 3, comprises a hexahedral body (1) composed of a thick paper and having an opened side. A lid (2) is hinged to the body (1). An inner box (7) is provided for preventing the lid (2) from laterally moving. In keeping photographs in such a box, a plurality of transparent thermoplastic film bags (8), such as vinyl film bags, each containing an index card (9) and a photograph (10) are erectly contained one by one in the inner box (7). Hence, this prior art box necessarily requires the separate inner box (7) to prevent the lid (2) from free playing or twisting in every direction in a closed position. A large number (usually 15 to 20) of the vinyl film bags (8), each containing a photograph, and a large number of the index cards (9), are required and this disadvantageously results in complications in manufacturing the box and in an increase in the manufacturing cost. Further, when a small amount of photographs are contained in the box, they often fall down therein and become disordered, resulting in difficulties in finding desired photographs. When the box is fully filled with the photographs, it becomes very inconvenient to place a removed photograph back into its original position.